When it comes to makeup, the right brush can make a significant difference. This is true not only for professional makeup artists, but for every person applying makeup. In fact, many professionals and experienced makeup users believe that there are twelve main brushes that, together, accomplish excellent full makeup application. It is therefore very important to not only identify which twelve brush styles fit these specifics, but to also identify the right brands or models of these twelve brushes.
Additionally, the right size makeup brush container is important as well. When a person does not use a dedicated brush container, she or he can experience frustration when they cannot easily find the right brush in their makeup bag. Or, when such a person does use a brush containing-bag, many times the brush-containing bag is too big to fit into a small purse (a “clutch”). In such a circumstance, the person cannot bring her or his favorite brush to an event that requires a clutch, such as a party. What is needed therefore, is a compact twelve-brush makeup kit.
Attempts have been made, although unsuccessfully, to solve this problem. One illustrative attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent No. 2004/016870, which generally discloses a makeup brush set having interchangeable handle/brush combinations. Although this disclosure does provide for a portable brush set, it fails to provide for the right twelve brushes and also fails to provide for a properly configured carrying case.
Another attempt to meet this need can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,318, which generally discloses a box-shaped makeup kit. While this disclosure does provide for a portable makeup, it fails to provide for the right twelve brushes and also fails to provide for a carrying case that could fit in a clutch.
Another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0341631, which generally discloses a cylindrical makeup case. Although this disclosure does provide for a cylindrical makeup case that could conceivably fit into a clutch, it fails to provide for the right twelve brushes.
As can be seen, various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have been unsuccessful. A need exists for a new compact twelve-brush makeup kit to avoid the challenges and problems with the prior art.